Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure relate to a belt device and an image forming apparatus incorporating the belt device.
Related Art
Image forming apparatuses include a belt device such as a transfer unit as a transfer member and a conveyance unit as a conveyance member. The belt device includes an endless belt member looped around a plurality of supporting members such as rollers. Such a belt device may include a tape-shaped detection target read by an optical detector to control a movement speed (a conveyance speed) of the belt member. The detection target is attached on at least one side of the belt member in a belt width direction perpendicular to a belt movement direction and across a longitudinal direction (a length direction) of the belt member. The tape-shaped detection target is also called a scale tape, and has slits or asperities. The optical detector detects such slits or asperities.